Midnight Mist
by Morganel
Summary: Nessie and Jake have been a couple for two years. What happens when hidden creatures mark Nessie with their symbols? Who will she turn to for help? What happens to Nessie when she finds out she's pregnant? Will she turn out like her mum?
1. Chapter 1

**HEY PPL, this is my first **_**official **_**Twilight Saga fanfic, I'm starting it later into Nessie's and Jacob's relationship, and the bond Nessie has with Alice. Repeated flashbacks, from both Bella and Edward (No offence but *EW!*), and from Nessie herself as she gets into and goes through a very trying pregnancy. (Might feel like your being thrown into the story)**

"Nessie!" Jacob called from below the trees as he looked for the holder of the hide-and-seek record for never being found. Renesmee snickered, watching her guy search for her, from her perch in the tall tree; she closed her eyes, focusing on Jacob, sending him her thoughts;

_("Try the trees…") _she thought at him and she heard him laughing, and looked down; he was looking around trying to spot his girl, but his attempts were pointless he would never _find_ her; she maneuvered her way to the opposite side of the tree and swung to the neighboring one, without making a sound, she quickly climbed down until she was directly above Jacob, she smiled to herself and jumped down; landing on her tiptoes and wrapping her arms around him neck giving him a kiss. He chuckled,

"Found you," he mumbled into her perfect lips, she smiled,

"No, I found you…" she brought one hand to his cheek and kissed full on the lips opening her mouth and raising up as much as she could on her toes.

_("Fierce!") _She thought, and he chuckled.

_**~~~~~~--~~~~~~**_

_**Flashback**_____

_The knowing actions they did were just as if a mother gave her child a kiss on the cheek; they held hands, and hugged and she would often lean on his shoulder and sometimes they would fall asleep in the same bed; it was all natural, as if he was her brother and he comforted her as she pleased. They had been walking through the woods when they came across a clearing, fully open to the sunshine; it made Nessie's skin shimmer,_

"_You're shimmering," he said running hand across her cheek, she blushed and smiled and walked ahead spinning around and laughing leaning her head back enjoying the warm sun on her skin,_

"_It's nice out here," she said looking at him, Jacob nodded looking at how much she'd grown in five years; she already looked fifteen…Renesmee had frowned then looking at him, she titled her head to one side biting her lips the perfect shade of pink, stepping closer to him she took his hand, and made a face at him,_

"_I want to kiss you!" She said waiting for his reaction, he smiled at her,_

"_Go ahead," he said leaning his forehead on hers, she bit lip again, tipping her head back she kissed him, she took a breath and he was about to pull away but she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him full throttle. His reaction was simply to wrap his arm around her waist and kiss her back…_

_**~~~~~~--~~~~~~ **_

Giggling, she broke the kiss leaning back; he had a hold on her back so he let her lean back and he spun her around. She laughed putting her forehead against his; she brought one finger and poked his nose sliding it down to his lips,

"You are _still_ not _**kissing **_me, don't think, and just _**kiss**_ me!" She scolded; Renesmee and Jacob had been kissing affectionately for two years, and every time their lips met; he seemed withdrawn, it was the slightest bit but it was there, and Nessie felt it,

"Daddy warned you didn't he?" she planted another kiss on his lips,

"Kiss me the way you want to kiss, don't think about daddy's rules, kiss me the way I _know_ you want to," she kissed him again, then leaned back and looked at him, he looked right back at her,

"Please, I want to be able to forget the world when I kiss you, I've said this _before_…" She pouted, and he sighed, letting her stand on her tiptoes again, he slid one hand to the back of her neck his thumb rubbing that spot behind her ear, he leaned down and kissed her smooth lips. Her heart sparked upon impact, and she kissed him back fully intoxicated wrapping her arm around his neck, his hand was on the small of her back pulling her closer to him. His contacting proximity was exhilarating; electrifying; and she was perfectly content with this. The kiss was so intoxicating; a quiet kittenish moan escaped Renesmee and she pressed closer still to Jacob before breaking the intense kiss. She gasped her head was spinning,

"_**That! **_Is what I was talking about!" She exclaimed, putting her hand on his arm to regain her balance.

"Then that it will be," He said. He wrapped his arm around her waist and they made there way back to the Cullen's house…

_**Was it too short, plz in reviews I'd like to know what could be improved and what can stay, your feedback is greatly acknoledged!**_

_**Continuation in chapter 2**_________


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2! Enjoy, I had an idea but I think I need to slow down with this, I'm gonna do a bit with Alice and Nessie as like sisters. And maybe an animal Nessie likes…**

The couple walked through the open area to the Cullen house. They entered and were immediately greeted by Alice who pulled Renesmee right back out of the house; Alice pulled Nessie onto her back and they were gone; going somewhere.

"Can you warn me next time please?" Nessie asked when Alice put her down in front of the little cottage, she laughed and ran ahead opening the door. Nessie walked in rolling her eyes at her excited aunt;

"What?!" She exclaimed when Alice sat down looking at her hopefully,

"You really shouldn't ask Jake to go against your dads warnings," She said and Nessie frowned, looking sheepish,

"I want Jake to be able to kiss me with out him worrying about Dad's rules!" She said a rosy flush appearing on her cheeks,

"And I personally have no problem with that," She said, nodding,

"But I told Edward that I would talk to you, he was…Really upset about the way you were kissing Jake," Alice said trying to sound parent-like but failing immediately, because the two just started laughing,

"Just know your limits," She said after a minute, and Nessie nodded;

Changing the subject to a more interesting topic Renesmee quickly told her aunt about her maturing powers;

"I can tell what a person is thinking," She said smiling, sitting next to Alice on the couch,

"Mind reading?" Alice's pixie faced creased at her forehead into a confused frown, Nessie shook her head,

"I can tell what type of thought someone is thinking; the air around them is a different colour…" Renesmee stopped her aunt's eyes had begun to roll and she let out a faint moan before going limp and falling to the wood floor,

"Alice!" Nessie screamed, dropping to her knees beside her aunt, Alice began to jerk, moaning as if she was scared; the air around her body turning a bright orange colour,

"Alice! Wake up, wake up, what do you see!?" Nessie screamed to Alice as her spasmodic movements becoming more profound, her back arching, she let out a shriek of agony, causing Renesmee to scream with fear, as the air surrounding her aunt turned to a dark red, and Alice's features contorted in pain and fear and she started to moan through her vision; just as Carlisle, Jacob, Bella, and Jasper ran in,

"What is she seeing Dad!?" Nessie asked as Jacob wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her onto the couch; making room for the doctor and Jasper,  
"Oh my god," Edward closed his eyes and Alice's body continued to spasm, Carlisle held down Alice's legs and Jasper held her arms; vice grip. The air around her father became a deep purple, and the air around Jasper was turning yellow green,

"Jazz, dad what's wrong!?" I said breaking out of Jacob's embrace and kneeling next to Alice, I touched her skin, and a shock passed through me;

_She who will carry the child will forever be cursed with our spell, she will bear our message, she is Shield she is Power she is Guardian she is Light she is hunted by our leader…_

"*Urgh*" Renesmee's muffled moan was muted as she collapsed, the vision clearly displaying itself to her, she was thrown several feet away form her family;.

"Ness!" Jacob was at her side, Nessie lifted herself up, panting her eyes flashing back to her aunt; Alice had stopped jerking and she just shook her head moaning. Renesmee was on her feet,

"Dad what is she seeing!" She demanded hysterically, as Alice finally became still,

"Just what you heard, only with vivid images," he answered in a flat monotone, he stood and left; leaving a faint breeze behind him.

"Alice sweetheart wake up!" Jasper patted his wife's face gently trying to wake her from her unconsciousness-looking state. Carlisle stood, and noticing the distress wrapped his arms around his granddaughter's waist and gave her a hug, she hugged him back; breathing in his comforting scent, cool and safe; that is what she felt around her granddad.

"I'm going to talk to Edward alright Ness, you can stay here or go back to the house," He lifted her chin so she would look at him and she nodded, he smiled and was gone in another instant.

"*Mm* why is it I'm the only vampire who get migraines?" Alice winced at the pain in her head and sat up, Jasper keeping a protective hand on her back, she rubbed her forehead,

"Jasper…" She mumbled, looking at her lover, he looked worried,

"*Mm* my head hurts," She mumbled getting up, Jasper hand at her elbow. She went and sat down next to Jacob, and closed her eyes,

"You're alright?" Jasper sounded worried, he ran his hand across Alice's cheek, keeping her eyes closed, she smiled,

"Yes I'm fine, is Edward ok?" She asked, and Jasper looked at Nessie then back at Alice, who had opened her eyes;

"Your vision disturbed him, he is talking a walk." Jasper said, smiling a little, Alice smiled and gave him a sweet kiss.

"Now go see how Edward is." She ordered giving him a gentle shove. He sighed, looking at Nessie; he stopped staring at her above her left breast, Renesmee frowned at where his eyes met her,

"Jazz…" She said, Looking at him then glancing at the silent Jake,

"Ness, you have a mark on your chest." He said and she looked down and where he was looking, a blood red symbol was where Jasper eyes met with her chest, Nessie touched the symbol a shudder passing through her,

"Ness are you alright!?" Jacob's voice sounded far away, and within seconds the room was turning upside-down…


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Might become a T (+) rating, might not, I've got this whole thing planned out, so no worries! ENJOY R&R!**

**Morgan**

"Ness!" Jacob caught her before she could hit the floor,

"Take her back to the house!" Alice said nodding at Jasper, who was instantly gone running ahead,

"*Mm* Where am I?" Nessie mumbled, her eyes were bright blue and searching as if she were looking around.

"Your right here Ness, I'm right here," Jacob said as he ran to the Cullen house.

"_Where am I?" Renesmee asked, to no one unparticular, no one was there. She was in a forest at night; in the middle of the night, a full blue moon lay enormous above her; imposing._

"_You are Shield." The wind whispered to her and a stinging pain burned on her whole left cheek and part of her neck,_

"_*Ah!*" She covered her cheek as the burning increased, and the wind whispered again;_

"_You are Power…" another burning sensation bit at the skin on her back near her right shoulder, She moaned in pain and the wind whispered to her again,_

"_You are Guardian…" the symbol over her left breast burned, and she pressed down on the scorching skin letting out a shriek of pain, and falling to her knees, only then did she notice; she was naked._

"_Stop!" She cried gasping as another wave of burning hit her stomach near her hip,_

"_Light," the whispers continued, she shrieked the burning pain torturing her,_

"_Beauty…" the burning continued at her left bicep; and she watched in astonishment as a blood red symbol appeared. Renesmee inhaled sharply as yet another four burning points at once began to implant them-selves into her skin._

"_Desire…" Burned itself onto her left hand,_

"_Passion…" Burned itself into the palm of her right hand; she stayed still her eyes shut waiting for more burning; she sighed sharply opening her eyes. She screamed, and covered her eyes as a last symbol burned into her skin on her left wrist._

Her shriek was ear piercing;

"Renesmee!" Bella shook her daughters shoulders, her eyes shot open, and she gasped, nearly hyperventilating as she tried to get the image of her dead body out of her mind,

"Nessie breathe," Carlisle instructed her firmly, and she gasped taking a deep breath in, she held it blinking quickly,

"Exhale," he said and she did inhaling again when she'd found her composer,

"Oh my god! Momma!" She flung her arms around her mother's neck sobbing. Hugging her close, Bella held her daughter putting a hand on long copper hair. Nessie pulled away and touched her cheek, and with the gasps from her family, she was sure; the tattoos were still there.

**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~DAY~~~BREAK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

"I have a tattoo on my face don't I?" She asked looking at her hands only to be disappointed further, the symbols were there, she touched the one on her chest, she looked at her mum and then to the rest of her family, she lifted her shirt -which she was grateful was actually on- to display the Asian symbol at her hip,

"Momma check my back please!" she said hurriedly, standing her back to her mother, hesitantly Bella pulled down her daughter's shirt, but stopped. She saw the beginnings of a symbol, and put her hand over it stepping away.

"What are these…_tattoos_?" She said a shudder passing through her,

"There has to be a way to get them off," Edward, said stepping up to his daughter and tracing the tattoo on her back,

"Dad, they're just there they can't be removed," Renesmee frowned trying to choose her words,

"It's like a birth mark, it can't come off," She frowned no approving her explanation;

"It's alright sweetheart _we_ wont try to remove them," {"Whatever they are…"} Bella thought, and Edward chuckled, he had been able to read his wife thoughts, though only when she wanted him too. Alice danced over to her niece,

"Y'ok Ness?" She asked, taking her hand, Nessie smiled,

"Yes I'm fine thanks Alice," She squeezed her aunt's hand. Slowly her family separated going to there own things, so Renesmee and Jacob left the Cullen house and walked back to the cottage.

Outside the cottage Renesmee threw her arms around Jacob neck and kissed him with a violent need, he didn't decide, he just kissed her back; she bit his bottom lip and sucked on the wound and his blood trickled into her mouth; he chuckled into the kiss,

"Drink vampire drink," he mumbled enjoying her dramatic need as much as she was…

Passion is a greatness no one can describe perfectly, it can be simply implied as impossible pleasure and float in the minds of lovers.

**Great passion awaits these two in chapters to come…**

**Chapter 3: M or T depends on the content I'll decide later. Oh and I'm making up a new Volturi vamp' she's pretty creepy, her name is Hyunjin [Yan (like the J in jeans) jin]. R&R!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4! Definitely T+,(If its not an accurate rating plz say so) enjoy Twi fans enjoy!**

**PS. Creepy Moon girl's name is pronounced Deziray…**

**Morgan**

"_Desire…" the whispers filled her with intensity and she was immediately awoken,_

"*Mm*," She lifted her head from her arm and glanced at the letter in her hand, erratically drawn in Asian symbols, she shuddered and tears lid down her cheeks, she hiccupped with her every breath, she closed her eyes for only a second and a wave of desire hit her heating her, giving her a rush, she gasped suddenly as the symbol on her chest burned her, only causing the lust inside of her to increase, she exhaled, wishing him to her. She was dressed openly, in a dark red bra and cut off shorts, she was grateful that he was finally kissing her with no hesitation, and planned to use that to her advantage. Her door opened,

"Hey, Ness you alright?" Jacob asked walking over to her and sliding his hand along her back, she shivered and turned over so he slid his fingers over her waist and between her breasts, and she sighed taking his hand,

"I need you…" She said with a small pout, sitting up and sliding her hand along his arm.

"I'm right here, I'll always be here for you," He said exhaling when she slid into his embrace and planted a kiss on his lips with all the desire heating her. He wrapped an arm around her waist and caressed her cheek, the desire spreading to him as well. Cupping her face she pressed to him, causing him to lie down on her bed, with her on top of him. She took a breath an inhaled sharply at the intensity of her rush as he kissed that spot behind her ear. Nessie held his hair pressing to him as he sat up kissing her neck; she opened her eyes for a moment. A small child sat in the corner, she had no features, her face was blank, but you could see scars or her forehead; Desire, her hand was extended towards them, a light blue aura surrounded her hand, as it did Jake and herself,

"*Hm*" Nessie blinked and Jake kissed her again, now instead of desire she felt fury.

"Stop that!" She yelled getting off of Jake and turning towards Desire,

"You can't do that!" She shrieked at the being, in the corner,

"Ness?!" Jacob stood, not knowing what was wrong, what he did wrong, she turned on him,

"Get out!" she shrieked tears running down her cheeks and she pushed Jake towards the door,

"You're making it all fake!" She cried, waving her hands at the being that now stood near the window,

"Leave now, stop harassing me!" She shrieked, whirling around once again, to the overly shocked Jacob, she tried to calm down, but only began in a new passion,

"Leave! Get out! Stop ruining everything!" She cried, falling onto her bed in a heap of confused and passionate tears. Jacob left her alone, hoping to know what he'd done to make her so upset. She cried begging the creatures to leave her alone…

"_We create no lies, we transform true feelings, you are destined to your lover…" _whispers explained,

"No, no, no, I can't, stop tricking me…" she moaned into her pillow;

"_Please, I'm ready…" she cupped his face kissing him with her inner lust, he seemed to comply, kissing her with the same passion, she was sitting on him, right above his crotch, and his groan of satisfaction was overwhelming, she had nothing on from her neck to her waist, she was pressing to him her arousal instinct kicking in. She slid her hand down to his pants and with a flick of her wrist two large tears tossed the heap of fabric to the floor. She could feel him; his firmness._

"_I want it…" She whispered, rocking her hips to harden him more,_

"_Whatever you want," he answered… It is you, too late…_

"_It was meant to be too late," the whispers told her…_

Nessie gasped sitting up, she was destined to Jacob but that was now coming sooner she'd looked older in the vision, too old, the creatures didn't create desire they made it stronger, and she felt it fill her again but differently this time, she knew it was honest, she trusted it. She felt the symbol over her breast burn, a burning desire_… {"Jake come back, I need you…"} _She thought at him desperately, she wanted him, she felt it deep down inside of herself. Silent tears of frustration slid down her ivory cheeks, she wiped them away and sighed only causing more to slip down her cheeks. She sighed sharply wiping them away. She lay on her back facing the ceiling, running her hand up and down her stomach; her bedroom door opened slowly, Jacob looked in cautiously, and he stepped in,

"Jake!" She barely had it out of her mouth when their lips met again, he held her there holding her back and shoulder, she broke the kiss hugging him tightly,

"It wasn't you..." She brought her lips back to his biting his lip so he bled, just increasing her excitement, his face cupped in her hands she continued kissing him, pulling him to her bed. She pushed him down, landing on top of him; she kissed his bare chest and leaned her cheek on his heated skin regaining her breath. She could feel his heat from her lack of clothing, which just made her feel hotter, sexier. She sat up not sitting on him but allowing him to move further onto her bed, he did, and she, cat like crawled over him and sat over his crotch, the feeling was exhilarating and made both of them exhale sharply. She leaned over kissing along his chest up to his lips where she stayed longest enjoying the blood that was still dripping from her bite. She laughed into his lips when he groaned, she pressed harder on his crotch; he kissed her ear, as she regained some breath, she pressed her ear to his as his hands coasted down her back, feeling the tingle from his touch, she brought her lips to his taking his hand and guiding it to her chest, she wrapped her arms around his neck, rocking her hips slowly, Jake slid his hand to her breast, trailing over the burning symbol, she gasped, at the burning and he kissed the corner of her mouth, another wave of lust filled desire hit them both sending electric like shocks into her waiting core. She moaned out a breath, as her body caught up with her minds arousal; she leaned her head on Jake's shoulder taking a deep breath, his hand hadn't left her breast and he caressed her making her sighed out a moan, she inhaled quickly, bringing her lips to his,

"Please-" she kissed him "-I'm ready-" she kissed him "-I want you," she kissed him again, and he complied sliding his hands to her back, he felt her bra clasp, pinching it slowly, it came undone baring her breasts, she brought her hands to her sides and he slipped off the straps, and the bra fell to the floor. She wrapped her arms around his neck again, pressing her bare chest to his, the heat from her symbol and the action caused them both intense lust, and she felt him harden beneath her. With her hand on his cheek, she thought at him _{"My turn!"} _and her hands slipped down to his jeans blindly and accurately tearing them off of him, simply to land next to the discarded bra. She was sitting on him and his bareness exhilarated her to such a level that she thrust her hips on him making him groan with satisfaction, he inhaled, cupping her face, she looked at him, breathing in quick pants,

"for my final disappearing act," he said hoarsely and seductively, he slid his hands to her hips caressing her ass, as he looked at his face, he too blindly slid his thumb down her shorts pulling them down with his caress, she sat up on her knees to they fell to her legs exposing the opening act. The shorts disposed of, she sat right on him, breathing steadily she basked in the lust, and pleasure it gave her just to feel him. She kissed him as finality before she rose up on her knees again adjusting herself and descending upon him heavily, gasping moans escaping them both, she felt it all over her, the heat. She rose again descending harder and faster within a minute, her breathing coming quicker than before. She had no trouble with stamina and neither did he, and she ran her hand through her hair, rising and descending, he held her hips as they danced, and she leaned over continuing to move him into her with her hips, she kissed him, he groaned sliding his hands over her ass, and she felt warmth inside of her.

"Jake!" She gasped, turning away from his lips, looking down at the lack of space between them, she was now genuinely felling the adrenaline pumping through her system, rising and fulfilling her desire, she felt the warmth again, filling her, and she breathed a quiet moan, removing herself from her intimate position, she sat on him still and proceeded to kiss him, a closure, her quiet pants and she sighed out a moan, as he pulled her down so she was lying flat on her stomach , Nessie crossed her legs in the air, and continued kissing him sweetly, until sleep finally caught up to them both and she rolled off of him and into a deep sleep.

**Are most of my viewers girls? If you are a guy or girl plz say so when you review, I'll post my results with the next chapter. And those of you who are girls tell me is my way of writing…intimate scenes, preferable over out right nasty like; smut smut?**

**Hope you enjoyed, more to come, (I think this will be my longest fic) exciting visits to the Volturi, and unexpected guest…R&R!**


	5. Chapter 5

The suns rays broke through the clouds illuminating Nessie's room. She lay closest to the window, covered only in a blanket, the sun made its appearance to her eyes, and she moaned rolling over, putting a hand on Jacob's chest, she sighed, drifting off, into a fantasy with only her and Jacob. Some time later Jacob woke up stretching and looking at the beauty at his side, her hair was in its natural tangle of curls lying unmoving on her pillow, she was breathing deeply, her back to him; her blanket was falling off, and only her legs and waste were covered, he slid his hand over her side and rubbed her smooth warm skin,

"*Mm*," she moaned unconsciously pulling the blanket over her chest and rolling over, she closed her eyes tightly for a moment then opened them blinking the sleep out of her eyes, she stifled a yawn, covering her mouth,

"Hello handsome," she said reaching over and caressing his cheek, smirking,

"You feeling alright?" He asked putting hid hand over hers; she smiled moving her hand to his chest and giving it a quick pat,

"Yeah, I'm fine," she smiled deviously at him, she rolled onto his chest, causing the blanket to fall off, and crossed her arms and put her head down, keeping eye contact the whole time. He sighed with her weight on his crotch, but otherwise didn't mind,

"Now that is something I'd like to do more often," she said, planting a kiss on his chest, he laughed once, giving her a kiss and rolling her off of him. She rolled onto her back keeping eye contact; he'd gotten up, and was fishing through the drawer where he kept some extra shorts. Nessie rolled over again, onto her stomach putting on hand in front of her, and the other folded under her head,

"Why're you getting dressed?" she moped as he stepped into a pair of jeans; he zipped up the fly before he answered,

"Because your parents are going to be home soon, and I don't want to lose track of time…" She rolled her eyes {"At least he wants to…"} she thought, getting up off the bed and walking to her full length mirror, she played with her hair, bending over to get a closer look at her face; vaguely realizing she was still stark naked; her lips were swollen and her face had a fading bruise that looked like the outline of Jacobs hand…

"Ness," Jacob said,

"*Mm*?" She looked at him straightening up tucking her hair behind her ear,

"As much as I don't want you to, get dressed, the gang will be back in oh about an hour," he said smiling at her, and left, she turned back to her reflection, she grabbed her hair brush, thrashing it through her hair until it shined. She went to her dresser grabbing a clean pair of underwear and a matching bra, she strapped on the bra and winced stepping into her underwear, her hips were stiff, but thinking of the reason made her forget the stiffness, she grabbed an over sized shirt and but it on, it fell just under her bum so she walked down the hall to the kitchen; Jacob had made eggs and bacon for her and stood leaning on the counter munching on a piece of bacon,

"Yummy," she said, walking over to Jacob and biting off the end of the bacon that was sticking out of his mouth, she laughed,  
"I know so are the eggs," he said kissing her and pulling her plate over in front of her,

"I was talking about you," she kissed him again laughing into the kiss, then she grabbed her plate, she ate her eggs and bacon in record time. Putting the plate in the sink, she turned back to Jacob,

"Now, _you_ are much, more delicious than eggs," Nessie walked over and planted a kiss on Jacob's lips, she laughed when he dipped her, and she wrapped her hands around his neck, kissing him deeply, he kissed her neck, and she planted content little kissed along his jaw then biting his lip, was overwhelmed by his seductive blood, and was nearly climbing on him. He held her at the small of her back, as she held his face sucking at his bottom lip, feeling the rush the blood gave her, she was panting within kisses, and Jacob turned her around and kissed her neck, running his hands up and down her torso, she sighed out a moan, leaning her head away from his soft kisses, running his hands over her chest she turned around, taking his face in her hands and kissing him again, opening the bite she'd opened before, and drinking his blood, pressing to him she moaned her satisfaction pushing to the counter, he grasped it in an attempt to keep from falling over, she was glued to him as he was to her, both of them enveloped in the moment, didn't here the door open. She held him close kissing and lapping at his blood, letting out sharp breaths, and going right back to his bloodied lip,

"Nessie, girl you seriously suck face!" Emmett commented,

"Holy shhiit!" Nessie spun around flailing around and falling over her own feet, she landed on her bum, knees bent and her arms behind her, as if she were about to do the crap walk,

"Emmett!" she exclaimed, her overly large shirt had hidden up and her underwear was visible, he guffawed, sticking out his arm to help her up, she got up first looking like the crab walk position then grabbing hold of Emmett's arm, he pulled her up, still laughing,

"That's not funny!" her cheeks flushed rosy pink, and the put her hands on her hips,

"You, you were spying!" She said, clearly humiliated, she ran her hand through her hair,

"Hey I walked in here thinking you two'd be playin' checkers, it was a complete shock to see you making out!" He defended himself raising both arm in surrender and motioning his head toward Jacob who was leaning against the counter looking kind of guilty, she rolled her eyes at him, pouted and frowned,

"Well, you came here for a reason?" she asked raising her arms in a shrug,

"Oh yeah, Ed and Bella want you guys to come to the house, Esme and Jasper saw something in the woods they want to talk about," he rolled his eyes and then teased her with a fake stern look,

"Don't make me come and get you," he teased and was gone the door swinging shut behind him.

"Oh my gawd that was awful!" She exclaimed walking down the hall to her room, she ran her brush through her hair again and grabbed a short purple sleeveless dress and light green jean capris; grabbing an undershirt she marched down the hall,

"You ready?" She asked hurling the shirt at him, he chuckled,

"Yeah, are you? Emmet, either way wont be able to keep _that_ a secret, he might not say it but his mental chatter will probably tip your dad off," he said, and she laughed he was just as worried as she was, he babbled when her was uncomfortable… She rolled her eyes adoringly and smiled at his cuteness,

"Yeah come on, before Emmett decides to come back," she grabbed his arm and they walked out of the cottage smiling mischievously at each other…

The Cullen's were all seated in one spot or another in the big living room, Alice was lying down on one couch, with her feet in Japer's lap, Rosalie and Emmett were sitting on the love seat Rose leaning her head on Emmett's shoulder, Carlisle and Esme sat hand in hand on then other couch, Bella sat on a chair, a worried expression on her face and Edward paced, frowning deeply.

"Ed' it was just kissing, don't be so protective, it was Nessie who was doing the kissing any way!" Emmett said trying to end the obnoxious pacing; Bella cleared her throat at Emmett, who rolled his eyes nodding,

"Edward, stop stressing, you said it had to be Nessie's choice and it apparently was," Alice said covering her eyes with her arm,

"Emmett, of course _you_ wouldn't think of it as a problem, I can see it every time you replay it in your head, my girl…" he trailed off as footsteps approached the door, he sighed and stopped pacing.

"You know I hate your mind babble Em'," Nessie frowned at her uncle who she considered her big brother, and took a seat next to Jacob on the floor next to the couch Alice was on,

"Aaahh, the Advil arrives," she sighed and Jake chuckled as Nessie took her place leaning into his side and looking smiling at her mum,

"Renesmee Car-" Edward was interrupted,

"Edward, later." Bella's tone was firm and Emmett snickered, muttering _hen-pecked_ under his breath, Esme shot him a look and he shut up, picking up what her mum was putting down Nessie quickly asked the on topic question;

"What did you guys see in the forest?" She asked quickly looking at Esme, who smiled at her,

"Jasper and I were hunting a small group of deer, when Bella spotted a child running through the forest, she warned us to focus, and the child was looking at us, though it had no features what so ever," Esme explained fondly, Jasper nodded,

"I was all of a sudden very cold, and the scenery changed every thing was blue… Then it changed back and the kid was gone. Carlisle offered to keep searching while the rest of us hunted but he didn't find her. Nessie lifted her head from Jacob's shoulder, thinking of the moon child in her room,

"Nessie, would you care to share your thoughts?" Edward asked her, she nodded,

"Desire, she was in my room…" She trailed off, realizing the thoughts she would have put in Jacob's head, she pressed her hand to his leg,

_{"Jake…Don't think!"}_ She thought at him, but it was too late, a deep growl sounded in the pit of Edward's chest,

"You had sex!" He hollered launching himself at Jacob, Nessie was thrown out of the way, she shrieked, feeling a pain in her forehead she touched it, removing her hand; blood,

"Dad!" She shrieked, he had Jacob pinned against the wall, and growling at him,

"Edward." Carlisle called his son but he was truly enraged.

"Jake!" She got up and put and put an hand on Edward's arm,

"Let him go, it was my choice…" she chocked out trying to find reason in her dad's furious eyes,

"Please, don't hurt him…" she was crying rivers holding her dad's arm; she turned to her uncles,

"Help him!" She said swallowing, her breathing was irregular, Alice had gotten up, and wrapped her arms around Nessie waist and pulled her away from her father,

"Ed, don't make us move you," Emmett and Jasper, stood walking to either side of Edward,

"Edward, be reasonable!" Esme was standing holding onto Carlisle arm looking very anxious, he just growled, pressing harder on Jacob's shoulders, he let out a stifled grunt of pain,

"Dad!" Nessie shrieked, trying to break out of her aunt's hold,

"You dog! You filthy mutt! She growled at Jacob gripping him even harder, until a distinct cracking could be heard,

"Dad!" Nessie cried, "Stop it!" she screamed, desperate, Jacob cried out in pain,

"EDWARD!" Bella said it clearly and so sternly that every one except, Jacob and Edward looked at her, she'd gotten up and walked over to him,

"Put. Him. Down." She emphasized every word, and he seemed to relax, dropping him to the floor,

"Jake!" Nessie ran over to him wrapping her arms around his neck and hugging him, he had his back against the wall, and he held her, breathing deeply, he held her head like she was still a small child, and held her back,

"I'm fine, it's alright, don't cry," he soothed her, rubbing her back as she cried onto his shoulder.

"Back up." Bella instructed, putting a hand on his face, he took several steps back; he looked into Bella's eyes controlling his rage.

"Don't _you ever_ do _that _again." She said her hand still on his cheek; he started to say something,

"I don't care what it is he does, do not touch him, got it?" She looked him in the eyes and he nodded,

"We're going outside." She said taking his hand, and they left.

"Jacob, are you hurt?" Carlisle asked kneeling on one knee beside Jacob and Nessie, he shook his head,

"No, it wasn't me that was cracking," Jacob told the doctor affirmatively holding Renesmee to him, as her breathing steadied,

"Renesmee," Rosalie said hesitantly, Nessie stopped hugging Jacob but stayed in his lap leaning her head into the crook of his neck, her eyes were red and she nodded,

"It was your choice?" Rose asked kneeling next to Carlisle, Nessie nodded, swallowing,

"_I_ decided, not Jake," she was shaking slightly, and her head was still bleeding, Carlisle took note of that,

"Does your head hurt?" He asked, she shook her head touching the bloody area, winced then nodded,

"I don't think its deep, it mostly just feels like a bruise," she said,

"I'll fix that!" Esme said disappearing into the kitchen and returning in a second with a damp paper towel, she cleaned Nessie forehead, then licking her thumb slid it across the small laceration, and it closed immediately, Nessie winced for a second, but smiled,

"Thanks Esme," Nessie thanked her _grandmother_ and Esme kissed her cheek, getting up and making her way back to the kitchen, Alice and Rosalie had both stood up, when Nessie felt the power of the moon children,

"Alice, Rosalie, Esme!" She exclaimed they all collapsed, their eyes bright blue and lost…

**I've had a really cool idea and I need you guys's help. I'm giving Alice, Rose and Esme kids, gifts from the moon children, but I want you to choose from the following names: first middle and Cullen. **

**For Alice and Esme I'm giving them boys: for the boys I have theses names****, Collin, Damien, Ethan, Henry, Jason, Keith, Matthew (meaning gift), Nathan (meaning gift), Peter, and Simon. You get to choose and the most like names are gonna be in the chapters to come.**

**For Rosalie's girl I have these names, **

**Ashley, Bianka, Caitlyn, Denali, Emily, Emma , Hailey, Hannah, Irina (I know), Jaden, Jazmine, Kaitlyn, Kaytlyn, Katelyn, Kaytlin, Kaytlynn, Madison, Melanie, Michelle, Nadia, Naomi, Natalia, Natalie, Renah, Rachel, Samantha, Sasha, Tania, Tanisha, and Vanessa.**

**Remember, first and middle names, I have a couple ideas already but I wanted your idea! OH yeah and **_**all of my viewers are gals.**_

**R&R!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I am so, so sorry for the ever so long lasting delay. I had a block on this story so I worked with other ideas, high school really knocks the hell out of you so yeah staying up to write hasn't been in my to do lists, so here yah go hope you guys like it. I promise, promise that you won't have to wait as long next time. HAPPY NEW YEAR!**

"Alice!" Jasper was at her side lifting her body into a sitting position, Emmett and Carlisle had done the same, Emmett was trying to revive Rose;

"You won't be able to wake them," Nessie voiced but it was not her speaking, Jake looked at her in shock;

"Nessie..." Carlisle whispered, holding Esme up with no effort.

"I know that, I need to help them in Blue Moon Forest, I need to guide them," Nessie shot up and crouched next to, Rose, Alice, and Esme, she looked over them for a moment;

"Make their hands touch," she said quickly, Carlisle regarded his granddaughter,

"Do it, I won't be able to help otherwise!" She exclaimed, grabbing Alice's hand and extending it to the side; Emmett put Rosalie's hand in Alice's and extended her other hand for Esme, Carlisle looked awed and a little skeptical, he placed Esme's hand in Rosalie's and looked at Nessie;

"Ness, what is going on?" Jacob had been silent until that moment; he worried for his girl,

"Its fine Jake, I'm going to be fine." She said and bent down and placed a kiss on Rosalie's forehead, she sat up, and gasped,

"What's going on?" Bella and Edward had returned only to see their daughter collapse; Edward and Jacob were about to go to her; when Carlisle put up a hand, and was preparing to explain,

"She's with them…" Bella whispered flitting to Edwards's side, and clutching his hand,

"She's helping them find their way back," Bella blinked suddenly,

"I know I should be worried about them…But I'm not," Bella stated and sat beside Jacob raising a brow at him, as he looked at Nessie's blank expression, Bella elbowed him in the bicep, he groaned, and looked at her, raising a brow back at her,

"Can I help you?" He said, rubbing his shoulder,

"I know it was Nessie and I get it, but maybe some mental digression would a good idea for future reference," She smiled at her sunshine, and he smiled back weakly,

"They're all fine, call it mother's intuition, or something like that, but I know," Bella waited for him to acknowledge what he said, he nodded, and Bella put a comforting hand on his arm and then got up, and crossed over to where Edward stood.

"They're okay, trust me." Bella said, and leaned her head on Edwards shoulder;

_The large forest was imposing even with vampire vision; Alice had been the first to wake; then Rose, and finally Esme. They sat on the grassy forest floor and took in their surroundings._

"_I don't smell any animals not even mice," Rosalie said looking up at the enormous trees,_

"_I don't hear anything, not even the slightest little crackle," Esme said following Rosalie's gaze,_

"_I _can_ see everything, I see little children peaking at us through the trees and they have no features…" Alice whispered, and looked at her 'mother' and 'sister' they looked back and glanced around them, _

"_What are we wearing?" Rosalie asked suddenly, standing and looking at Alice and Esme, they got up too; they were wearing fabric over their chests and hips, exposing their abdomens, a transparent fabric sewn into the top garment flowed gracefully to the grassy ground, their feet were bare and they had head bands pulling their hair out of their faces,_

"_Look!" Alice gasped, Renesmee's body lay translucent on the grass, it was as if she was materializing, Alice bent down and bent one ear close to Nessie's mouth, she gasped and sat up hitting Alice in the face,_

"_OW!" Nessie exclaimed, when she came in contact with Alice's hard skin,_

"_What's going on Nessie?!" Rose asked, Nessie rose,_

"_Your hair!" Esme said and took a hand full of it, it was cropped short like Alice's,_

"_It get in the way…" she said and looked down at her body a long tube dress hugged her contours a head band of the same material kept her hair from her face._

"_So where are we?" Alice asked,_

""_We're in blue moon forest." She said, and a howling wind broke through the trees, in a screeching torrent_


	7. Chapter 7

**Without any further ado! ENJOY! ~**

"Renesmee!" Rosalie screamed as she, Alice, Esme and Renesmee covered their ears and wincing in pain.

"Stop! Stop it! STOP!" Nessie screamed in pain and the shrieking wind stopped. They all looked up they were in a small circle in an opening in the forest, all but Nessie gasped in shock, at the glowing lantern above them,

"What just happened?" Esme whispered, feeling unnaturally cold, but also calm...

"Ssshhh! Don't talk!" Nessie said, she was staring up at the lantern, she sighed exhaling, as small glowing lights floated down slowly in a spiraling pattern and broke up into three groups and surrounded Alice, Esme and Rosalie, the little glowing lights passed through each of their abdomens . They all inhaled deeply, and stared in awe as the skin of their stomachs glowing gold.  
"My gawd…" Alice whispered awed, and the lights appeared in front of them twinkling. For Alice, Esme and Rosalie, the lights separated again, Renesmee watched,

"Shimmers…" She whispered, "They're shimmers…" she watched as the shimmers danced in the darkness, one group converged into a tadpole shape and the other a sphere. The tadpole seemingly swam around the sphere; it entered it, suddenly the shimmers exploded to life forming a shape,

"Oh my gawd…They're showing you-" Nessie was speechless,

"Our babies!" Rosalie's eyes were moist as she watched the shimmers dance, the shimmers took form, the form of a fetus, small and delicate, changing quickly, growing quickly, they were small children. A little girl of shimmers floated in front of Alice, she cocked her head to one side a mischievous smile on her lips and reached out her hand, Alice met her half way, feeling the warmth of the child's hand. A little boy of shimmers floated in front of Esme, he smiled at her reaching out to her; Esme met him half way feeling the warmth of his palm on her own. A little girl of shimmers floated in front of Rosalie, and reached out to her, Rosalie lifted her hand and the Shimmers touched her palm. Tears slid down Rosalie's cheeks,

"This is how she would look like," She laughed crying, "How am I crying?" she mumbled wiping her eyes on the back of her hand.

"_A gift for those who help us, get our Goddess back!" _The wind whispered to Renesmee. The shimmers took on a silver light, and slowly began to fade away; the children looked sad and frightened and reached out in fear to their mothers,

"No!"

"Baby boy…"

"Gift…" Alice's out stretched arm dropped to her side a tear sliding down her cheek. The glimmers floated to Renesmee, and her abdomen glowed silver,

"They're going to show you…" Alice said quietly, but the light dimmed and floated back up to the lantern above them, Renesmee's image started to fade,

"Ness!" Esme exclaimed, taking a step closer to her granddaughter,

"No, it's fine! I need to go first, you'll need my help when you wake up!" she sounded hollow, and before anyone could say anything she was gone.

She woke with a start,

"Shhiit!" She exclaimed, at the shock of bright lights, she inhaled sharply and sat up. Jake was at her side in no time helping her up. She barely noticed him her thoughts were like hurricane winds that wouldn't slow down, as she replayed the scene in the forest.

"Renesmee!" Edward said catching her attention, "Slow down, and think straight, you're making me dizzy!" He said a look of relief was visible on his face, even though she knew he was still boiled up over her and Jake… Edward growled, and Nessie took off for the kitchen, Jake grabbed her arm, a look of worry on his face,

"It's ok Jake, I'm fine, I, I just really have to do something!" She gave him a peck on the lips and dashed into the kitchen. They could hear her action as she grabbed mugs out of the never-used cupboards. A moan escaped Alice's lip, and her expression turned into one of fear and confusion, Jasper leaned over her and patted her cheek,

"Alice, Alice, wake up! Sparrow, wake up," He said using his special nick name for her in his worried mood. Carlisle and Emmett, Edward and Bella, and Jacob all began to feel anxious,

"Jasper! It's okay she's fine, you need to make her calm, she needs to stay calm when she wakes up!" Nessie had stuck her head into the room very briefly, but was back in the kitchen before any one could say anything. Jasper took a deep breath and concentrated on being calm. Her gasp took him off guard; Alice's eyes were a dark green, filled with tears. She looked unable to breathe; Carlisle flitted over to her,

"Alice inhale!" He instructed, she took a small pitiful breath in,

"I, I can't breathe!" She choked out before she started coughing uncontrollably, she turned over choking. Carlisle was mystified, it was then Alice coughed something up, she looked back at Jasper and Carlisle, a small trail of blood was dripping down her chin. Renesmee ran in holding a mug and dropped down in front of Alice,

"Alice!" She exclaimed, she looked at Jasper, "Prop her up!" he did and she turned back to Alice, Nessie brought the mug to Alice's lips and told her to drink. Alice drank swallowing the liquid and gasping when the pain in her throat disappeared. She was still breathing unevenly, when she leaned into Jasper, looking into his gold eyes; she laced she fingers with his.

"My heart, is beating!" She said and started laughing quietly, putting his hand over her heart.

_Thud, thud, thud, thud, thud…_

**OK, Hi everyone!**

**I have to apologized for the inappropriate delay, I have no excuse, but I will say I started losing the inspiration to continue, until I thought about the ending and how everything plays out, I really want you all to read it, so I'm working on the chapters. I will have the next one done by Tuesday, if not its b/c of school. I have every intention of finishing this!**

**R &R Review make me want to write more! **

**REVIEWS = LOVE+HAPPY=MORE CHAPTERS/ NO REVIEWS= HATE+ SADNESS= SLOW WRITTING!**


End file.
